Not Like the Other Times
by listentoyourheart555
Summary: What if instead of sleeping with Callie at the end of 4.13, Mark has to stay overnight at the hospital and ends up sleeping with someone else? Mark gets a realization from the only station his car radio offers. McStizzie. ONESHOT


**A/N: **I lost my muse again. -sighs- Please R & R..

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Grey's Anatomy or the song I Don't Want To by Ashley Monroe featuring Ronnie Dunn.

**Summary: **What if instead of sleeping with Callie at the end of 4.13, Mark has to stay overnight at the hospital and ends up sleeping with someone else? Mark gets a realization from the only station his car radio offers. McStizzie. Gizzie NEVER happened, no drama.

**--**

Mark walked to his car in the hospital parking lot. He opened the car and got in it. Closing the door and starting the car up, he made his way out of the hospital parking lot and headed towards the hotel.

He reached over and turned on the radio. His car was great, he loved his car, but the radio didn't even work. He found a station that worked, and it was country, he frowned. Last resort.

He drove as he listened to the lyrics of the song.

**I could go out tonight and find some stranger  
It wouldn't be wrong  
No, It wouldn't be wrong  
Cause it ain't no crime, no felony  
There ain't no chains here holding me down  
Holding me down  
There ain't no place here on this earth I'd rather be  
So why would I leave?**

Soon enough, last night's events ran through his head…

_--_

_Izzie was pacing in an on call room. Ava, Rebecca wasn't pregnant, and it was mentally stressing her out. It was the fact that she knew that whoever that person's name was lied about being pregnant, and that actually kind of pissed her off. She needed relief, and damn it she needed it quick._

_Mark opened the on call room door. "Sorry Stevens." He said looking at her up and down before keeping his hand on the door knob and turning to leave._

_Izzie looked at him. Sex. That's what she needed. That was a stress reliever, no doubt about it. "I want sex." She said before he completely left. He was the manwhore of the hospital, of course he would agree._

_Mark raised an eyebrow. He opened the door more. "Excuse me?" He just wanted to make sure he heard her right._

_Izzie stood up straighter. "I want sex." She said, not sure if this was the best thing to do. "No strings attached, meaningless sex."_

_Mark smirked and walked into the on call room, closing the door behind him. "You want sex?" He was horny, and he knew it, he wanted anything he could take._

_Izzie nodded. "I do. I want hot, dirty sex. Right now."_

"_Right now?" Mark said, the smirk still on his face._

_Izzie took off her shirt. "Right now. Are you saying you don't want to?" She raised an eyebrow at him._

"_If you asked me the day you turned down from getting me my coffee, yes, and now, it's still a hell yes." Mark took off his shirt with a grin. He walked over, putting his hands on her waist and pulling her close to him, meeting her lips in a deep kiss. He's had feverish kisses, but never right away this deep._

_Izzie put her hands on the side of his neck as she was backing to the bunk beds. They both made sure that they didn't hit the top bunk as her back laid down on the bottom bunk, Mark on top of her._

_Mark kissed her jaw and continued to kiss to her neck._

_Izzie closed her yes at the feeling of his lips and hands around her._

**I could want somebody else  
I could need somebody else  
I could love somebody other than you, but I don't want to**

_Mark kissed between her breasts, above where her bra held them in place._

_Izzie could literally feel the sensations within her as his lips moved across her skin._

**There is no good out there for me now  
There's nothing I can't do without  
I can't live without  
You make me feel like heavens pouring down on me  
I know I'm free**

_Mark moved himself back up to be face to face with her. He leaned down, kissing her slowly. H had never wanted to take in a kiss of a woman before, he's never wanted to taste every part of it, every part of her._

_Izzie slipped her tongue into his mouth as her hands moved to his broad shoulders._

_--_

It surprised him that he could compare this with the many other times he had sex, and it could easily blow the other times out of the water. Even for on call room sex, that was definitely the kind of sex that he had worked for.

They didn't leave after the sex though, and that kind of surprised him. It usually was a sex and go kind of thing…

_--_

_They laid there. Izzie atop him, her head on his chest. Their legs were intertwined._

_Mark looked at her and wondered about what she said before the sex happened. What was the cause for stress relieving sex? He was curious, and he wanted to ask. That was something he had also never done before. Wow, he's done a lot of that. "So, what made you so stressed Stevens?"_

_Izzie put her chin on his chest and looked at him. "First of all, we just had sex, call me Izzie. And two…" She sighed. She couldn't tell him, she had to keep this to herself. "Someone I know had been lied to, but I'm the only one who knows it." She said trying to be vague._

_Mark nodded. He was still a little curious, but it was her business, and it's not like he was a part of it or anything._

**I could want somebody else  
I could need somebody else  
I could love somebody other than you but I don't want to  
I could dream somebody else, be treated like a queen by someone else  
I could love somebody other than you but I don't want to**

_They laid in silence for a moment before Izzie broke it. "Thanks."_

"_It's not a problem, Izzie." Mark said using her first name._

_Izzie looked at him when he said it. She gave him a soft smile._

_Mark gave her a small smile back._

**I don't want you to leave**

_--_

Mark sighed. Damn it, why did she have to get into his head? This hasn't happened before. It was kind of freaking him out, but it would go away. Everything will go away.

**I could want somebody else (I could want somebody)  
I could need somebody else (I could need somebody)  
I could love somebody other than you but I don't want to  
I could dream somebody else, be treated like a queen by somebody else  
I could love somebody other than you but I don't want to  
I don't want to (I don't want to)  
I don't want to...  
I don't want to...**

She had him at 'I don't do coffee.'


End file.
